lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SLUMBO1234/Mixels Ideas
DISCLAIMER: This page was created only for fun. It cannot be guaranteed that these characters will really be added to the game. Hi, there are my ideas for another franchise: Mixels. Red Brick: Mixing to the Max! ( 6x stud counter) There are only abilities. Flain *Inteligence *Laser *Gold LEGO Objects *Illumination *Character Changing **Super Strength( Vulk) **Super Strength Handles( Vulk) **Super Speed( Zorch) **Sonar Smash( Meltus, sneezing) **Freeze Breath( Burnard, water) **Water Spray( Burnard, water) **Hazard Cleaner( Burnard, water) **Growth( Burnard, water) **LEGO Fire( Burnard, water) **Graffiti Wall( Burnard, water) **Lock Picking( Burnard, mixamajig key) **Pole Vault( Flamzer, stick) Krader *Dig *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Character Changing **Sonar Smash( Shuff, crying) **Drill( Seismo) **Lock Picking( Seismo, mixamajig key) Teslo *Grapple( tail) *Rope Swings( tail) *Electrity Switches *Character Changing **Target( Zaptor, hamlogna sandwich) **Lock Picking( Zaptor, mixamajig key) **Illumination( Volectro, lightbulb) Flurr *Flight *Freeze Breath *Mini Access *Grapple( tail) *Rope Swings( tail) *Character Changing **Water Spray( Slumbo) **Hazard Cleaner( Slumbo) **Growth( Slumbo) **LEGO Fire( Slumbo) **Graffiti Wall( Slumbo) **Target( Lunk, gift) **Inteligence( Chilbo) **Super Strength( Krog) **Super Strength Handles( Krog) **Super Speed( Snoof) **Lock Picking( Snoof, mixamajig key) Jawg *Dig *Tracking *Grapple( tail) *Rope Swings( tail) *Mini Access *Character Changing **Vine Cut( Gobba, eating) **Sonar Smash( Chomly, burping) Kraw *Grapple *Rope Swings *Mini Access *Vent Access *Climb *Inteligence *Character Changing **Acrobat( Tentro) **Lock Picking( Tentro, mixamajig key) **Target( Balk, cake) Glomp *Dive *Hazard Protection *Character Changing **Mini Access( Torts) **Dig( Glurt) **Tracking( Glurt) **Inteligence( Dribbal) **Flight( Slusho) **Acrobat( Gurggle) Scorpi *Dig *Tracking *Vine Cut *Mini Access *Grapple( tail) *Rope Swings( tail) *Character Changing **Sword Switch( Hoogi) **Super Strength( Hoogi) **Super Strength Handles( Hoogi) **Acrobat( Footi) **Lock Picking( Footi, mixamajig key) Magnifo *Magic *Magical Shield *Magic Portal *Apparate Access *Silver LEGO Blowup *Pole Vault *Stealth *Character Changing **Sonar Smash( Wizwuz, burping) **Flight( Mesmo) Niksput *Flight *Character Changing **Sonar Smash( Nurp- Naut) **Inteligence( Nurp- Naut) **Laser( Rokit) **Gold LEGO Objects( Rokit) Globert *Illumination *Flight *Lock Picking( mixamajig key) *Character Changing **Vine Cut( Vampos) **Dig( Boogly) **Tracking( Boogly) **Mini Access( Boogly) Gox *Fix- It *Mind Control *Inteligence *Sonar Smash( whistle) *Character Changing **Acrobat( Jinky) **Super Strength( Kamzo) Tungster *Flight *Dive *Character Changing **Grapple( Turg, tongue) **Rope Swings( Turg, tongue) **Mini Access( Spugg) **Dig( Spugg) **Tracking( Spugg) Kramm *Dig *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Fix- It *Character Changing **Grapple( Forx) **Rope Swings( Forx) **Vine Cut( Wuzzo) Vaka- Waka *Sonar Smash( burping) *Character Changing **Vine Cut( Snax, eating) **Boomerang( Berp, cherry) **Target( Berp, cherry) Kuffs *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Acrobat *Grapple *Rope Swings *Tracking *Relic Detector *Character Changing **Lock Picking( Busto, crowbar) **Accelator Switches( Tiketz) Camillot *Vine Cut( axe hand) *Sword Switch( axe hand) *Character Changing **Target( Mixadel) **Water Spray( Mixadel, spits on his hand and throws it to catapult) **Hazard Cleaner( Mixadel, spits on his hand and throws it to catapult) **Growth( Mixadel, spits on his hand and throws it to catapult) **LEGO Fire( Mixadel, spits on his hand and throws it to catapult) **Graffiti Wall( Mixadel, spits on his hand and throws it to catapult) **Silver LEGO Blowup( Mixadel) **Technology( Mixadel) **Hacking( Mixadel) **Flight( Paladum) Jamzy *Sonar Smash *Acrobat *Character Changing **Pole Vault( Tapsy, drumstick) **Boomerang( Trumpsy) Splasho *Water Spray *Hazard Cleaner *Growth *LEGO Fire *Graffiti Wall *Character Changing **Acrobat( Hydro) **Flight( Aquad) Sharx *Dive *Acrobat *Character Changing **Sword Switch( Skulzy) **Vine Cut( Lewt) Surgeo *Fix- It *Inteligence *Pole Vault( hammer) *Character Changing **Lock Picking( Tuth, small hammer) **Accelator Switches( Skrubz) Sweepz *Hazard Cleaner *Big Transform **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Character Changing **Boomerang( Gobbol, fish) **Accelator Switches( Compax) Mysto *Acrobat *Pole Vault *Character Changing **Sword Switch( Spinza) **Spinjitzu( Spinza) **Boomerang( Cobrax, sai) Screeno *Sonar Smash( microphone) *Character Changing **Pole Vault( Myke) **Flight( Camsta) Major Nixel *Mini Access *Vent Access *Fix- It *Inteligence King Nixel *Vine Cut *Fix- It *Inteligence *Shrink( true form) **Mini Access **Vent Access **Drone Mazes *Big Transform **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles That's all folks:D Category:Blog posts